


Layla wie wszystko

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Gay Character, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Creepy, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Była dziwna i przerażająca ale wiedziała o Rictorze więcej niż on sam
Relationships: Julio Richter & Rahne Sinclair, Julio Richter & Shatterstar, Julio Richter/Rahne Sinclair, Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Kudos: 3





	Layla wie wszystko

Ric dzieli z Rahne jedno spojrzenie za dużo, a przerażające niebieskie oczy Layli już go badały. Przyglądała się tak, jakby zobaczyła już całą przyszlość i wyśmiewała teraźniejsze decyzje. Była nswet bardziej przerażająca niż Illyana. Coś było w tych blondynkach. Gdy jeszcze za czasów X-Force przechodził w korytarzu koło Frost, faktycznie powiewało chłodem.  
Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienia czasóe gdy miał przy sobie i moc i Stara.  
Rahne poszła a on został w pokoju sam z Laylą.   
-Dlaczego to robisz- powiedziała tym przerażającym, wszystko wiedzącym tonem.-Jesteś gejem.  
-Przepraszan bardzo?-nie wybuchnął tylko dlatego, że była dzieckiem  
Gdyby wciąż miał moce pewnie zatrząsłby całym budynkiem. Albo w ogóle ziemią aż nie znajdzie Stara i nie zabije za to co mu zrobił.  
-To, że wiesz dziwne rzeczy, nie znaczy, że mnie znasz. To, że mam ładne włosy nie znaczy, że jestem gejem.  
Zabawne bo po paru piwach Jamiemu powiedział co innego.  
-Rahne jest religijna, ale to nie znaczy, że nie kłamie. Zapamiętaj to sobie.-powiedziała i jakby nigdy nic zeskoczyła z biurka i wyszła podskakując.  
Czasami miał ciary gdy myślał o tym ze mieszkał z nią pod jednym dachem.  
\---  
Parę miesięcy później Layla była dorosła i jeszcze dziwniejsza.  
Rictor był otwarcie gejem, a Rahne go okłamała.  
Jeszcze chwila, a jej komentarz o ślubie z Jaimie'm też dojdzie do skutku.


End file.
